


Animals

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [11]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguing, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Car Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Fights, M/M, Older Jensen Ackles, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex in a Car, Top Jensen Ackles, Twink Jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: You can start over, you can run free, you can find other fish in the sea, you can pretend it's meant to be, but you can't stay away from me.





	Animals

**Author's Note:**

> Because I wanted to. 

"Long time no see."

"A week, you fuckin' prick. Let me go!"

"What's the rush, Baby? Got somewhere to be? Another 'client' to fuck?"

Fucking Jack! He's so fucking annoying. Just when Jared thought he got away from him, here he is again, manhandling in the parking lot of a truck stop. Of course, this was to be expected. Wherever one goes, the other follows. Never too far behind. But Jared meant it last time! He was done for good! After Jack slapped him across the face and after he punched him back, he swore to quit him.

Jared tries snatching away from the man old enough to be his father. "Get the fuck off me, Jack! Leave me alone! I fucking hate you!"

"You don't mean that." Jack chuckles as he struggles with the boy. "You never do. Same old shit."

"Get off!" Jared shouts, pushing away. They stare at each other, chests heaving. "What I do to myself with other men is my fucking business!"

"It's my fucking business too, you little brat!" Jack shouts back. He gets closer until he pulls Jared flush against his chest, forcing the boy to look up at him. "You're mine, I'm yours. Stop being stupid, and let's go."

"Stop! I don't wanna go with you--mmphfh!!"

Jared's words are cut short when Jack mashes their lips together, kissing passionately. He tries to fight back against it, but his efforts are in vain. He can't quit this guy, even if he wanted to. Jared will constantly come back to Jack as unhealthy as it sounds.

****

"Fuck me, Jack. Yeah, Daddy, right there. Touch me more!"

"Goddammit, I missed this fucking tight little ass. Never run away from me again!"

Jared rides Jack's cock in the backseat of his truck, bouncing up and down. They're still in the truck stop, and there's people roaming about, but it's past midnight and neither of them give a shit if anyone's watching. And if they are, well, good for them. They'll see a show. Jared jerks his dick as Jack fucks up into him. He's so fucking huge, Jared can feel him deep inside!

"I'll never leave you again," Jared lies. Of course he will if it means Jack gets to fuck him hard like this. "I promise."

They kiss.


End file.
